Kuch na Kaho
by Tamanna Dayabhi Abhirika
Summary: Tarika angry with Abhijet then ...


**Tarika's residence**

**At 10:30 pm**

**Tarika is eagerly waiting someone and see watch again and again.**

**Tarika think herself , "Abhitak ku nahi theek tho hoge ke koi problem na ho."**

**Suddenly calling bell open the door fast and happy to see her expected person in front of she don't express her felling**.

Person :Hallo Tarika hai ke aap kesike wait kar raha tha.

Tarika : Isse tumhe kea matlab.

Person : Ab v naraz ho mujse.

Tarika with angry tone : Isse tumhe kea jao na tumhare jo v dil mein ate ha wohi karo.

Person : I'm very sorry main fir v apke baat nahi mane.

Tarika : Na mano na muja tum yeha aai ku Abhijeet.

Abhijeet with smile face : Kunke muja lag raha tha ke koi meri wait kar raha liya kaam katam hotai woske paas cale aai.

Tarika with angry tone : That is not fare na. Aisa koi kadta ha kea?

Abhijeet : Arre Tarika ji aap tho bahut gussa ho raha ho.

Tarika : Kaise na ho gussa careless koi kaise ho sakte ha.

Abjijeet : Investigation mein itna busy tha ke haat par kab zaher lag gea patai nahi chala.

Tarika : Main kitne baar tumko samjao ke khudke kayal rakha kuch suonte he nahi ho.

Abhijeet : Aur kitna daanto ge sorry bola baar aisa galate bilkul v nahi karonge.

Tarika : Sorry muja nahi khudko God ke meri nazar tumhare haatho par padha tha barna na jane kea ho zaher ne apna affect dhekana soro kar deta tho kea hota.

Abhijeet : Kuch nahi hota zaher tho indirectly haath par laga zada kuch nahi hota.2-1 din hospital rahna padta aur kea.

Tarika : Just enough zaher he hota ha. Pata hai main kitna darr gea tha aur sabke samne kuch bole v nahi pa raha tha .

Abhijeet : Apke hote hoea muja kavi kuch ho sakta ha kea.

Tarika : Dekho Abhijeet baat ko gumhao din v main jab tumko apne baare mein sochne ke liya kah raha tha tab tumne baat ko ignore kea tha.

Abhijeet : Aisa aap kea bole raha ho Tarika ji main karonge ignore Wo v apke baat aisa gusthaki kavi kar sakte ho kea.

Tarika : Abhijeet tumhe na hamesha mazak ke padhe rahta …..tum kavi v kuch v nahi samjo ge kea. ( Tarika look like she is very upset )

Tarika's this type of talk Abhijeet become really understand Tarika became hurt for that incident . Abhijeet feel guilty and sorry too for is really surprise that how much love and care Tarika do for him.

Abhijeet : Tarika I'm really jante ho main bahut he stupid insaan ho jo tumko baar baar itna hurt karte ho.

Tarika : Nahi Abhijeet tum muja kavi v hurt nahi karte jante ho tumhare liya duty first ha aur isse muja koi problem v nahi fact iss bajaise main tum par proud fell karte main kea karo jab main tumhe pain par dhekte ho na muja bilkul acca nahi lagta.

Abhijeet : Aur muja acca nahi lagta ha jab tum iss tarah se upset hokar rahte ho wo v meri bajaise.

Tarika : Acca ji aap aisa ultha shedha kaam karoge aur jab main upset hote ho tab sahab ko bora lag jata ha.

Abhijeet : Aaj ke baat main aisa kuch nahi karonga na jisme tumhe takleef ho aur mai tumhare har baat ko dayn par rahkte hoea har kaam karonga.I promises.

Tarika : Pakka promises.

Abhijeet : OK baby pakka itna daant khane ke baad kuch phena ko milaga? ( Abhijeet wink )

Tarika : Pehle fresh tho ho ek baat main koi baby nahi khud ek baby ha kass wo ya baat samaj jai ke wo kitna bacpana kadte ha.

Abhijeet : Baby sab samajte hana but koi itna pyaar se baby ke care kare tho baby ku kuch samjege.

Tarika : Tum kavi v nahi shudroge. ( Tarika give him angry look and go to the kitchen )

**Abhijeet go to wash room for fresh some moment Abhijeet reach in dining room where another surprise is waiting for is waiting for him with is all favorite food of Abhijeet.**

Abhijeet : Arre ya sab kea ha Tarika ji.

Tarika : Khana hai aur nahi da raha ha kea.

Abhijeet : Nahi actually I mean muja tho seff apke haat ke ek cup coffee cahea tha lekin aap tho dinner v serve kar diea sara khana kab banai apne?

Tarika : Muja laga ke bahut dino se tumko khana nahi khilai tho aaj tum ane walo ho tho socha ke tumhare favorite kuch bana lo.

Abhijeet : Apko kise pata ke main ane walo ho. Oops sorry ek aap he tho ha jo muja acce tarah se samajte ho.

Tarika : Wo tho betho v yea aisai bolte rahoge.

**Abhijeet set down as polite fished their try to talk with Tarika but she don't much respond. Abhijeet understand that still she is upset but she try to normal behave with him.**

**In hall room**

Tarika : Abhijeet tum kitna bolte ke waqt v thora chup nai rah sakte ho ke waqt jada nahi bolte.

Abhijeet : Kea Tarika ji main tho seff apke shat thora waqt bitana cahte ho.3-4 gante hamare milna tho apko pasand kea muja apse jada baat karna v pasan nahi ha ? ( Abhijeet make sad face )

Tarika : Hey drama king aur jada drama kadne ke koi jarorat nahi gar jao aur jake rest karo.

Abhijeet : Agar aap meri shat raho tab tho muja rest ke jarurat nahi shat baat karte waqt muja bahut relax feel hota ha.

Tarika : Acca ji lekin I thik aab apko jana v kafi ho tho bureau v jana case v solve nahi hoe agar aap abhi jake rest nahi karoge tho mind kaise fresh hoge.

Abhijeet : Wow sach main bagwan aap kitna great kitne muskel se time nikalta ho madam ko thora time dane ke liya aur wo ha ke hamesha kaam kaam karte hai aur hamesha mujko apse dhoor rhkne ke try karte ha.

**Abhijeet think his mind, '' Donea ke har ladki apne boyfriend ko kahte ha ke kitna kaam karte muja v time dea meri girlfriend hamesha kaam ke bate kadte rahta life main kea girlfriend mila jaisa v ho bahut acce ha."**

Tarika : Awww meri baby naraz ho gea jarur apne mann mein muja daant raha ho main galat kea tho tumhare health ke fikhar ho raha ha iss liya socha ke ab jake tumhe rest kadna cahea.

Abhijeet : Yahi tho main kabse tumko samjane ke try kar raha ho ke tum ho na meri kayal rahkne ke liya,meri bare main sochne ke liya tho main ku khudke barema socho. (Abhijeet with naughty tone.)

Tarika : Kea ! itne time se muja tum tang kar raha tha.

Abhijeet : Tho main aur kea kadta tum itna upset ho aur theek se normal v nahi ho pa raha tho muja kaavi v jada daant nahi pate ho aur jada dher tak mujse naraz v nahi rah pate khud ko meri barema sochkar pain jaror date rahte ya sab acca nahi lagte ha tumko hamesa kush dhekna cahte ho.

Tarika : Aur ku aap muja kush dhekna cahte ho ?

Abhijeet : Aisai agar tum happy raho tho muja bahut acca lagta ha.

Tarika : Nahi aisa tho meri question ka answer nahi agar happy ho tho tumhe ku acca lagta lagte ho main tumhara.

Abhijeet : Wo … malab …..wo meri matlab …. main kahna cahte ho ke jiss tarah se tumko meri liya kuch karna acca lagte ha bilkul aisai agar tum kush raho,agar main tumhare liya kuch kar pate ho tab muja v happy feel hota ha.

Tarika : Ohh God fir se wohi tumhare itna care kaadte ho kunke tum jante ho ke I like tum aisa ku kadte ho.

Abhijeet : Main v tho tumse py….pa..pa..p.. I mean main ….main tumko….

Tarika : Baat complete karo main main laga rakha hao.

Abhijeet : Actually I think muja aab jana late ho gea ho na.

Tarika : Lekin tum tho nahi jana cahte the meri sawal ka jawab v tho nahi mila na.

Abhijeet : Kea Tarika tum hamesha kahto ho ke tum mujko bahut acce tarah se samajte ho tho ….. tho iss baat ka jawab v tum jante ho na.

Tarika : Nahi jante hona .Please Abhijeet tum v bata do na muja.

Abhijeet : Tarika main bahut tired v bahut aa raha gaar jate ho. Aur kal tho early bureau v jana ha muja.

Tarika : Abhijeet tum sach gaar jana cahte ho .

Abhijeet : Haan Tarika main aab chalte ho.

Tarika : Haan ku nahi main v tho tumhe kabse samjane ke try kar raha ho ke tumhe aab gaar jana cahea aur tumko neend ke jarurat v tum tho sedha tareka se meri baat nahi samaj rahi ho na tho socha ke koi aur tareka se tumhe gaar beejdo.

Abhijeet : Haa haan ku nahi aap tho hamesai aisai kadte ho main v na hamesha apke agee buddhu baan jate nahi cahte ho na main yeha raho ok ja raha ho main.

Tarika : Haan jao na .Chalo main tumhe bahar chore ke ate ho.

Abhirika come out side the home.

Tarika with soft tone : Abhijeet naraz ho mujse.

Abhijeet : Agar ho v jao tho ho na manane ke bahut tang karte hona apko.

Tarika : Hmmmm thora muja acca lagta ha tumhare bacpana.

Abhijeet : Kae sach moch tho abhi fir se soro kadte ho.

Tarika : Abhijeet just leave this place now.

Abhijeet : Ok ja raha ho kitna gussa kadte ke baad v aisai karoge kea?

Tarika : Kea kuch bola tumne .

Abhijeet : Nahi … Haan maine apko Good night bola ho.

Tarika : Really muja tho laga ke tum kuch shaadi jaisa baat kah raha then me too good night.

**Abhijeet give Tarika a cute smile and they bye each other.**

** In car Abhihijeet's PROV**

**"" Main kitna lucky mein kuch na hote hoea v sab kuch sair jaisa peta ka pyaar ,Daya jaisa dost ka pyaar aur Tarika woska pyaar ka tho koi shema he nahi lab par pehle tho main shock ho gea ji jiss tarah se meri haath kea pat tha meri haatho par zehar laga lab par kitna kaam tha aur Tarika ji v tho kitna busy fir v Tarika ji ne mrei taraf dayn koi nahi notic ke wo Tarika ji kaise dhek main ho itna stupid jo aajtak apne dil ke baat nahi bole main jante ho Tarika agar main kuch na v kaho tab v tum sab samajte aajtak main khud ko itna v nahi jhaan pai jitna tum muje samajte ho.I love you ya baat ek din main tumko kah kar he rahonge""**

** In room Tarika's PROV**

**""Abhijeet v na pata nahi kab muja apne dil ke baat bole wosko kitne baar change diea ho ke wo apne dil ke baat muja kah v wo kuch bolena cahte ha tab v wo gabra jate ya baat v sach ha ke Abhijeet mujse bahut pyaar karte kavi kuch kahta nahi but har pal wo muja iss baat ka ehsaas delata ha ke main woske life par kitna important rakta tho hamesa iss baat ka darr rahte ha ke kahi wo muja kho na itnai darr lagte ha tho muja apna ku nahi bana leta ha. Koi baat nahi Abhihjeet ke muh se I love you sonne ke liya main 6 sal tho kea pori zindage v wait kar sakta ho.""**

**At this moment Abhirika don't stay with each their felling and imaging always connected each never express their felling each they believe word is not so important .It's the most important is how they are felling each other,how much respect each other felling and how much trust each other blindly. Which was very important lesson to complete their 6 year relationship without 3 word I LOVE YOU.**

Oh God finally I finish the story. After long time I back in Fan fiction so I think here will some hindi spelling story is very difficult for me because I hate keyboard. But I enjoy Cid fanfiction most. so I write another story in my new Fan fiction ID.

So friend please don't forget review.


End file.
